


drown her past regrets in coffee and cigarettes

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Assassination Attempt(s), Because vampires are dead, Blood As Lube, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Femdermo, Mild Necrophilia, Murder Kink, Threats of Violence, Undead is basically dead, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Killing a vampiric assassin who rung the doorbell just before dawn was easy enough.  Vampires were very stupid as a whole.  Guillermo's master was no exception, but Guillermo loved her despite it.  For it.  Nandor's short-sightedness made it easier for Guillermo to protect her
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	drown her past regrets in coffee and cigarettes

Killing a vampiric assassin who rung the doorbell just before dawn was easy enough.Vampires were very stupid as a whole.Guillermo's master was no exception, but Guillermo loved her despite it.For it.Nandor's short-sightedness made it easier for Guillermo to protect her.

She needed to get rid of the vampiric body on the front step.After dawn would be best, but she couldn't have any of the neighbors see it. It wasn't like she could hypnotize them the way that Laszlo did.It could wait.She could make herself a cup of coffee, not that she needed it.

Despite the ease of the counter-attack, Guillermo was still left breathless.She wasn't properly trained for this sort of thing: no Buffy. When she shut the door, she was flushed, sweating, heart racing.

She nearly screamed when someone looked out of nowhere, blocking her way to the kitchen.She raised the stake in her hand but didn't strike.Nandor was staring down at her.Guillermo relaxed."Master. I thought you were asleep."

"Your heartbeat was very erratic," Nandor said, taking Guillermo's wrist in her hand. "It disturbed my slumber before it could ever begin."

Guillermo murmured an apology.  It didn't do to displease Nandor the Relentless. 

"What is this that you're holding?" Nandor said, turning Guillermo's wrist this way and that.

Guillermo was still holding the used stake. It was carefully polished carved wood, sharpened to a point.Curved at the other end, a smooth knob she could hold easily. She was clutching it still.

Nandor took the stake out of her hand with her free hand.She still had Guillermo's wrist in a vice grip."Is that a self-pleasuring tool?"

Guillermo couldn't close her mouth, let alone find words. Her mouth had gone completely dry, her throat closed so she could hardly even breathe.If she denied it, then there would just be more conversation.Even Nandor couldn't be that gullible.

"....were you just pleasuring yourself...?" Nandor ran a finger along the soiled point.

"Yes.Yes, absolutely, and that's why I'm covered in blood because...my period." Guillermo winced. She hated every word.It couldn't be plausible.

"How does it work?" Nandor gestured for Guillermo to hand over the stake. She stroked the bulbous end."Ahh, I think I see." She grinned."...can I watch?"

Guillermo took the stake back from the vampire. "I could use it on you," Guillermo heard herself say.Ten years of service and she'd never made the slightest sexual comment to her master.Now she was was calculating the width of the curve.It was slighter than her hand.Nandor could be coaxed to take it."I've thought about this before," Guillermo confessed.About you underneath me and me just... plunging this into you."

Guillermo was going to hell.She had committed murder a hundred times at least, in the hopes of destroying her immortal soul.This couldn't be any worse.She would just be sublimating a horrific desire to stake her own master for a thousand different lies and misdeeds. She was being emotionally honest with her master for the first time in a long time.

Nandor was staring at her, mouth slack. "Yes," she said in a deep velvet voice.

"Seriously?" Guillermo said. Nandor was still gripping her wrist.Guillermo was starting to lose feeling. "Master, I need my hand back if you're going to let me."

She led Nandor back to her own bed. "I'm going to show you just what I'd do."

She stripped Nandor of the clothes she had so carefully applied not more than an hour before. She hesitated to touch her more, to even kiss her. "Do it," Nandor said. She wouldn't relent, not ever. 

Guillermo straddled Nandor, leaning forward just long enough to brush her lips with a kiss.She settled back into Nandor's legs, own thighs spread wide. She considered testing the concept by using it on herself. The stake was filthy.She'd be aiming the point at Nandor. She could move further up and plunge the stake into Nandor as she achieved her own climax.

"Guillermo," Nandor said liltingly. She spread her legs wider, threatening to knock Guillermo off entirely. "I gave you a command."

Guillermo laughed. "You're commanding me to fuck you," she said on the verge of giggling.She ran her off hand, the one that Nandor hadn't compressed, up Nandor's bared thigh."Well, I have to then, don't I?"

She moved her index finger around Nandor's folds.Nandor was about as cold and clammy as Guillermo had expected, but wetter too."Good," Nandor said, arching her back and looking up at the shabby ceiling."It's a good start."

Guillermo pushed her finger in, moving it around in a slow clockwise circle. She added a second finger after a few circles around. "Need to make sure you're ready for it," she said in what she hoped was her own velvety voice.She knew it wasn't. She hoped that it didn't matter. 

Nandor had no physiological reason to be alternating between holding her breath and panting.The soft little sighs and strangled moan that she was making weren't necessary either. She added a third finger.She'd have to keep a careful hold on the center of the stake or risk shoving the whole thing into Nandor. 

It wasn't that she hated Nandor.She didn't want Nandor to die.She wanted to be by Nandor's side forever. She just wanted, on some level, to make her hurt a little.She wanted to make her squirm. She was absolutely achieving that.She was panting herself. She could feel her own blood buzzing through her.She didn't know if she'd lose that if and when Nandor finally made her a vampire.

"I'm ready," Nandor said,"Do it if you're going to do it."

Guillermo brought down the stake, still clenched in her dominant hand.She took her off hand out of Nandor, bracing it on her thighs. She pushed the curved, safe end into Nandor's yielding wetness."Fuck," she said. "I've waited for so long.I've wanted... I'd never let myself want...."

"You should have said," Nandor said, back arching more.

Guillermo pushed the knob in just that much deeper."Would just this be enough? Could I...incapacitate you just like this?"

She pulled the implement out too quickly, too sharply.It hurt her own hand. She was getting too close to say or so something that she might regret for the rest of her life. 

Nandor moved to stare at her. "Why..."

Guillermo dropped down, reinserting her still sticky fingers as she applied her hungry mouth between Nandor's legs.She couldn't say or do anything wrong if she was otherwise occupied.

Nandor convulsed under her, screaming things that Guillermo didn't understand.Nandor's thighs were clenching around Guillermo's ears, blocking out the sound.And then Nandor went slack as she relaxed completely.Guillermo kissed messily on Nandor's inner thighs before wiping her mouth on her already dirty sleeves. She'd already taken out another vampire in another, more permanent way.

She could stab Nandor.She could fuck herself on the official dildo end.Nandor already seemed dead beneath her. She wasn't ready to take anything on or in herself.  It was like Guillermo had killed her. 

She covered Nandor with a blanket, safe and sound in the darkness of her own room. She kissed Nandor's forehead. "Well have another round soon," she promised. 

Guillermo left to make herself that coffee so she could dispose of the body still waiting for her outside. That final chore completed, there was no reason to stay dirty. She cleaned off in the shower, scalding away the emotions for everything that had just passed.

She scrubbed her hand scrupulously before applying it to herself. The water had cleaned away most of her arousal as well, but it was no difficult task to summon it back. She tweaked her nipple and groped her own breasts roughly. She ran her hand up and down her body as Nandor might have down before pulling her own hair back to bare her throat to the pulsing water.

She let herself review everything that she'd just done and left undone. She leaned her considerable body weight against the wall. She'd tricked Nandor. She'd fucked Nandor. She was the one with the power. She was the relentless one. 

When she awkwardly pushed her fingers inside her, she was more than ready for it. wasn't the greatest climax of her life, but it was the one she'd earned the most. When it was do in, she resumed the consideration of what chores to do.

If she decided to sleep, she could Nandor's empty coffin or try to join Nandor on her narrow bed. She'd earned it. She'd proven her loyalty in more ways than she'd ever let Nandor know. 


End file.
